A new begining on Earth
by Invader-Rirk
Summary: Here is the second part of Zim's and Tak's love story. I hope you enjoy it. Zatr
1. Chapter: When enemies return

A New Beginning on Earth!

Chapter one: When Enemies Return!

It was a normal nice day on Earth no clouds were seen and nothing interrupted the silence but then.

"Ahhhhhh, Gir what have you done?" Zim yelled while he looked for Gir but he coudln't find him anywhere.

But suddenly Gir rose up somewhere of nowhere and attacked his master and immediatly felt asleep on his head. "Gir get off, of me. AND TELL ME WHAT THAT... That...Pig-smelly IS." He showed to a Child which played on the ground, he saw everything that Zim wasn't in his disguise and Gir too.

Gir just shrugged and answered. "I don't know."

Zim smacked his forehead and walked toward the child. "Now I have to delete all of what it had just seen. Whole day is ruined. Gir you come down with me I might need you."

Gir was happy and ran through the house yelling. "Yeahhhh I don't know what you just said."

Zim only shook his head. "Just get into the elevator and come down with me."

Gir was silent for a few minutes and answered. "Okay, dockay."

They both were heading down to the lab and Zim put the child in a Steel Tank and walked off.

"So now it takes two hours to delete everything he saw. What am I doing now? I've got it I will experiment on my robot squirrels. COMPUTER bring me the robot squirrels."

"Ähhm, Master we have no robot squirrels." The Computer said seeming confused.

"You lying. Don't correction the great and amazing Zim because I have some and I want them now." Zim ordered in his Zim pose.

"I can't, we have no." The computer shut down not wanting to talk to Zim anymore he was annoyed.

"computer...Computer...COMPUTER!" He shouted in anger. But nothing happened.

Gir went in the room and came up with an Idea. "Master there are squirrels at the park."

Zim blinked and answered. "Yeah, of course we will get us some living real robot squirrels. I am a genius."

"Master there are no robot squirrels just normal squirrels." Gir yelled out.

"Silence don't question the amazing Zim." Zim commanded. "And now come with me to the park."

_Meanwhile in Space_

Someone smashed on her controls and swore angrily and yelled. "Curse you Zim I will return in a few minutes and then destroy you once and for all. Hahahahaha." It was Tak.

She where somewhere in front of earth but slowly getting towards it.

"It just take a few minutes and then I will be back. First I will let him suffer then I will destroy everything he has and let him watch and then I will kill him."

"Hold on Zim I am coming..."

_Back on earth_

"And the squirrels like me because I am funnyyy."

"Yeah Gir I got it that was already the fifth time you told me. So be quiet."

Zim looked up in the sky. It was already dark and he could see a star were heading towards them but he was to far away, so he couldn't tell if he was or not so he shook it off and went to the squirrels.

"Now I've got you little annoying pest." The squirrel deafened himself and bite him. "Oh, curse you for causing me so much trouble you will pay, oh how you will pay. Hahahaha, mhhh-"

A Rescue pod was landing on the tree on which Zim stood he jumped back and landed with a help of his spider legs. "At least the tree of this pest is gone but wait. What's that? That's a Rescue Pod." He haven't realized which one it was.

Out of nowhere Tak jumped on Zim and yelled at him. "Now Zim I will make you pay. You will curse the day you ruined my live just as I did. So now prepare yourself for-"

"Who are you." Zim asked idiotic.

"Ähh, you can't remember me, I am-" She asked confused.

"Who are you."

"I am-"

"Who are you."

"Shut up you little worm" She said while placing a hand on his mouth. "I am Tak and you ruined my live don't you remember for a few month I were here trying to steal your mission?"

Zim just shook his head and said. "I don't know."

"Ahhh, I-I pretended that I was in love with you. Now?"

"Ah, Tak it's you. Get off of the amazing Zim."

"Thank the Tallest. At least now, hehe it's funny you only remembered me with love. I was your first love w-" She smacked herself. "What am I saying. Now prepare yourself for suffering."

"No way Tak, Gir help your master." Gir jumped out and hit Tak on her head and he pecked her the whole time.

"Aww, ouch. Stop it I order you." Tak yelled in annoying and defending tone.

"Ok." Gir said and walked off.

"Now Zim where was I-" Tak turned around to see nobody. "I will get you Zim it's only a matter of time before I ruin your life." She said. But there was one thing she haden't noticed her Pak and her metal implantation were both a little crashed (That will be more important a few chapters later.)

_Next Day_

"Another horrible skool-day. How I hate that place." Zim mumbled to himself and went on with his walk.

In the class was nothing important. Everything was normal. Ms. Bitters was telling the class of their doom, Dib was drawing something of Aliens and Zim waited for the day to end, like the rest of the class. As from nowhere, Tak got in and saluted to Ms. Bitters . "I am sorry that I am late." No response she was just talking of doom.

After a few minutes she shrugged and walked but not to her normal seat. No to the seat behind Zim. "She threw Zita out of her seat and took it to herself.

"You will pay for everything, you heard me everything." Tak whispered in Zim's non existing ears.

Zim only laughed at her and answered back. "You fool I am taller than you. So you will never win." That was true he has grown since last time they saw each other, much to Tak's anger.

"You are a little taller than me so what? I will destroy you anyhow." She cried out and attract the attention of everyone in the class expect of Ms. Bitters.

"We, we are normal you know." Zim said and everyone turned around and mumbled.

"Thanks, Now you will suffer and there is nothing that can protect you." Tak said.

"Tak you are back?" Ms. Bitters asked a little confused. "Doom, doom, doom anyhow welcome back and shut your mouth."

"Yes ma'am." Tak said shyly. Zim laughed how afraid she was.

_At lunch_

Zim walked towards the cafeteria as somebody grabbed his coat.

"No, Zim you will die right now." Tak said narrowing her eyes in anger.

"Hehe, release me release ZIM. Or I will-"

"You can't do anything to stop me Zim. Nothing and now you'll come with me." Tak order holding his wrist.

"Why should I?" Zim asked.

"So I can destroy you and watch it." Tak said triumphal.

"Oh ok then, wait...NO." He escaped from her grip and ran away back to his base.

He was already inside his base and felt safe as the door bell rang. And as stupid as he was he opened the door without any thought.

"Hello I am normal human Zim. How can I...Ahhhhh." Zim was shocked that Tak was in front of his door.

"You really didn't thought it might be me?" Tak asked while looking sad because of his amazing idiotic.

"Ehh, No." He said not thinking of closing the door.

Tak smashed the door open and went in. "Still in this idiotic base huh? Well it is really bad so now since you broke my Mimi I have no other choice as to break your base on my own." After that sentence she got the same virus out of her Pak as Mimi months before. "Ahahahahaha"

Zim was shocked and answered. "Laugh now Tak, laugh before I will take my revenge."

Tak stopped immediately and looked at him. "I hate you so much. You little annoying Smeet."

"How dare you speak to me you hideous...wait something comes in my mind somebody called me that before."

Tak looked annoyed at him. "What a surprise. I will enjoy to see you suffer so now I leave but I will return in a few days. Hahahahaha."

Tak walked away and Zim went down to his lab. "COMPUTER, is there any choice that I can connect my Pak with you right now?" Zim asked.

The computer was silent until. "No, This Irken Woman has destroyed the most of my system you have to wait a few days." He rose away.

Zim just stood there and asked himself. "What was that?I am sure Tak was there too as somebody called me that but when? How? And why can't I remember?"

_At Tak's base_

Tak was in her lab and asked herself. "What is going on with him. As I put the camera in his base that afternoon when I destroyed the most of his base I didn't knew he would just stay there and keep asking himself something. Anyhow that will make it much easier. Soon I will make him suffer." Tak sat there and watched Zim the whole time until she fell asleep...


	2. Chapter: News of doom

A New Beginning on Earth!

Chapter Two: News of doom!

The next morning will be really good, Tak thought in her mind. 'I will take my revenge against Zim and finally fell better, oh so better.'

But Zim was nowhere to see at Skool. "Ha that moron is just a little coward." Tak said loud enough so that Dib heard it.

"What do you want here Tak. You definitely want to conquer Earth again aren't you?"

Tak seemed annoyed. "No you foolish human. I just want to take revenge on Zim kill him and leaf this planet once and for all." She hissed out. 'But before I am going to destroy this planet.'

Dib looked a little relieved. "Oh that's all. Well go on." He wasn't sure if she was saying the truth but he thought if Zim was gone life would be better, so why not.

A few minutes past bye as Zim finally went in the room and took his seat. But the fact that he glared back at Tak with a unfamiliar expression in his face was a little wired.

"Pssst. Tak I drew you something." With that he handed a piece of paper back to Tak and she took it.

As soon as she saw that she looked at him with disgusted. After a short moment she ran out of the room screaming in fear and out of the building.

Dib took the paper and was shocked. He saw at the paper Tak and Zim kissing each other and there was a note to. 'Dear Tak I'm not kidding I mean it and I think we should be a couple. PS: I love ya.'

Dib looked up at Zim who wasn't anymore in the room and Dib looked just as he was about to puke.

_At Tak's base_

Tak ran into her base and waited then yelled. "He must be insane, he-he can't, can't be serious. He, he is my enemy not my lover. That's wrong even he knows that Invaders aren't allowed to feel love only the other Irken's are and only them." After that she heard a knock at the door and a voice came up.

"Tak, are you in there?" That was Zim she jumped back in fear and disgust and screamed towards the door.

"GO AWAY ZIM, I DONT WANT YOU TO BE AROUND ME. UNDERSTOOD?"

A little silence broken by. "Yeah I understand, but I love you and-"

"AND NOTHING, GO AWAY AND HATE ME AS I HATE YOU." Tak yelled out.

A silence for a few minutes after that it seemed like Zim was gone. "Puh, finally now I can go back to, Ahhhh."

"Hey I brought you flowers, I hope you like them." Zim said standing inside her base.

"No Zim I hate flowers now go...WAIT A minute how do you got in?"

Zim just stand there and signed to a broken Window.

"So you broken my window I see...Now GO AWAY you moron I only want to see you under my in tears and pain got it?" She yelled at him.

"Well ok so see you tomorrow at Skool and I think we could go to the park feeding birds or something."

"YOU just don't get it do you? I don't want you to be my love and I definitely don't want to love you NEVER." She threw him out of her base and waited.

Until she heard a sobbing from the other side of the door. "It's your fault you know, we aren't allowed to and you know it and even if we were normal Irken's I would hate you."

The sobbing grew louder and he cried. "What's happening with me I should feel happy about it but instead I feel pity, really really pity. Oh my tallest." She whispered to herself.

"Ok Tak think about it, would it be that bad if you were Zim's girlfriend, Would it? May not but he is so disgusting oh and cute...wait NO he is not I mean it's kinda cute how he cry's just because I am not his girlfriend." She felt herself smiling and after that.

"She never will love me I am so stupid I feel really guilty what I did to her and now I lost my love I hate me for that." Tak stood behind him the whole sentence and smiled at that.

"Zim I'll forgive you and would be glad if I was your girlfriend." Tak said still smiling. A single tear appeared from her eye.

"You, you are serious aren't you Tak?" Zim asked full of hope.

"Yeah I am and I love you too. I always did and I won't let you go anymore." She hugged him and promised him that.

_A few hours went bye_

Zim was happy. He and Tak were having a great day a walk in a near park, a romantic movie at the cinema, a nice dinner at a restaurant and telling out each other of everything they like or don't like.

Tak was happy as well she wasn't stressed anymore she was relaxed and she loved that, she loved him. "Zim you don't know how happy I am that you came into my live...or rather I came in your'. Hehe." She giggled a little after that and looked directly in his ruby eyes. She released a soft moan from her mouth and smiled in totally happiness.

"Yeah it was a great day. Wasn't it?" He asked looking directly in her purple eyes. He felt as relaxed as Tak. He simply smiled and enjoying that moment.

"I-I can't believe I sit here with my worst enemy after spending with him the perfect day in a park and kissing each other and telling each other everything. That's a little wired I guess." She said with a little sad tone in her voice but it fast went to pleasured and relaxed.

"I am glad you liked it and I am glad too that we are no more enemy's and just a perfect couple. Hahahaha." He said with a little insane laugh like normally.

"What was that?" Tak asked alert and afraid. "That was no normal laugh that was a I'm going to kill you laugh. What are you planing this time? And why didn't I expect such things I should have known it." She said while squeezing his hand so tight she almost squeezed it to death.

"N-Nothing Tak I swear I'm just so happy to have you in my live I swear to the tallest but please stop squeezing my hand so tight. Please." He said afraid that he might had to learn how to live with only one hand.

She stopped and studied his expression's carefully and finally saying. "Well maybe you are not lying so ok I take your excuse and now do you want a fresh drink or something like that?"

"That would be great but first you'll have to do something for me. Alright?" He asked in hope.

"Sure what is it my little smeety?" She asked a little girly untypical for her.

"Wake up." He said with a neutral tone in his voice.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Wake up and make this dream come true for your own welfare." Zim said seeming to be very serious.

"Ok, so if it's a dream let me ask you something. Why should I ask you if I wake up why don't you I mean that would be more romantic?" Tak asked sounding really convincingly.

"Well, first I would never because you know me I am to 'sorry my mighty self' foolish. Second is more a advise." Zim said sounding more convincingly than Tak.

"And what would that be?"

"Well try to think about something you have already forgotten." Zim said and then disappeared in smoke.

"Wait what do you mean think about something you have already forgotten?" Tak asked really confused. But no response.

_At Tak's base_

"Ahh what, what happened? It was just a dream wasn't I owww." Tak said thinking about what this Zim in her dream said.

"Oh well, no matter how hard I think I cant handle to remind me what was it...and didn't I use such sentence before wait yes I remember.

_Flashback_

"This was the day Zim ruined my live but wait I've forgotten about that." She said while she saw how Tallest Red and Purple stood before a bed with Zim and Tak.

As Tallest Red said a sentence and finished them. "...but we should probably wake them up one by one to avoid some love acts." He said and then pushed a button and released Tak.

_End flashback_

"What, what did he meant with love acts? He couldn't mean me and Zim could he? No no that's impossible. Zim and Me in love? No way never NO I, I CAN'T, CAN'T BREATH I AHHHHH. That's so wrong so terribly wrong and not right no not right not me and this meat sack of stubbornness." Now she was crying while holding her legs tight to her body and sobbing in them.

"And what about my dream do I really love him after all this time was he maybe different and me to. And why can't I remember things before that day."

* * *

Hey guy's here's a little autor's note thanks for watching this and no i will write more but i thought i should probably talk to everyone. I am glad you liked my first story if you haven't red it yet it's important and you should read it to understand everything i write in this stroy.

And don't forgett if you wanna share your ideas with me pm me. Rewies are welcome. So enjoy the next chapters.


	3. Chapter: A bet is a bet

A New Beginning on Earth!

Chapter Three: A bet is a bet!

Zim was still wondering who's talked to him like that in the past. "Hmmm, little annoying Smeet? Not that the Almighty ZIM such a thingy is but I wonder who dared to speak to me in such a way in my past. I'll have to wait, GIR." He shouted and waited a short moment.

Gir rose out of the TV and yelled. "It's me, me was the TV."

Zim only shook his head because of the fact that, that was the second time he said that. "YES so you where. Now listen I have to go to the Skool today and I want you to call me when the base is repaired and then I will come. DO YOU understand GIR?" He said no seeing Gir anywhere.

"I love this Show." He said while looking at the broken TV.

"You broke it Gir. You're bad but anyhow have you listen to me GIR?" He asked full of hope he was just for once a behaved Robot.

"Yes, wait NO." He replied simply.

"Ohhh you unworthy...heee ok just CALL ME WHEN THE BASE IS FINISHED." He ordered obliviously annoyed.

"Okey dokey." Gir replied and continued to watch the broken TV. Zim only shook his head and went out of his base.

_Walk to Skool_

"Well I hope Gir is just for once a help and I hope too that Tak don't show up just yet." Zim said while walking to Skool and hoping that nothing disturb him.

"What's wrong space boy is Tak killing you?" Dib asked in front of him.

"Dib-stink your jokes are as bad as the size of your head." He teased obliviously laughing loud.

"Hey my heads not big." He defended his self.

"As you say Dib-stink as you say. But anyhow No Tak is NOT killing me she is just in case to do it but she wont defeat ZIM." He rose his fists in a egoistically way.

"Fine just tell her that I wanna see her after Skool." Dib said while walking with Zim.

"First of all. WHY ARE YOU WALKING WITH ZIIIM. And second. Why don't you ask her?" Zim was confused.

"First. Just to ask you if you ask her. Second. I am shy." Dib said while blushing in embarrassing.

"SO Tak thinks I am insane but that. You my worst enemy asks the amazing me ZIM, if you can go with an other enemy of mine. And worst of all because you are in love with her. And now I should help you to get that perfect Invader. Which appears that I lov-" He shut his mouth and ran after the Skool.

"Man that was really weird. But now I have no other choice as to fight for Tak. That should be easy at least it's Zim which we are talking about." He smiled on his non existing superiority.

_At Skool_

"What is going on with me, am I a defective I-I can't and I can't fall in love with Tak either."

"Shut up children I am going to teach you something. DOOM DOOM DOOM." Ms. Bitters said not seeming very concentrated.

"Oh perfect that again." Zim muttered and closed his eyes not to waste any power for such uninteresting things.

"Zim whats wrong come on go tell Tak." Dib said to him.

"If you talk about Tak. Where is she?" He asked looking around not seeing her anywhere.

"Well I don't know but I don't care I think if she had a choice she would always pick me not you." He said a little to triumphal.

"Oh really stupid filth ball well have I to remind you that she is an Irken as well as me and you just as I said are a dirt ball. Hahahaha." He laughed loud but Ms. Bitters doesn't matter.

"Laugh Zim but you will see she likes me and hates you and besides since when do you care?" Dib asked very serious.

"Well I don't but I don't loose NEVER." He said in his Zim-Pose.

"If you think you are soo good why don't we make a bet? Who ever makes Tak to his girlfriend wins." Dib suggested.

"I don't make such a Smeet bet. Expect if I win I can shrink your head so that you are normal I can't stand your abnormal big head it's so annoying."

"Ok but my heads not big." Dib muttered.

"And if I win I'll take you to scientist who are going to look at you and dissect you." Dib said proudly.

"You got it stink-beast you got it. Now I am going to laugh right now because it's impossible that you win or I loose. Hahahahaha." Zim laughed once again.

"That's the same two things. Anyhow let's make it." Dib said and they shook hands with each other.

_Back in his base_

"I will prepare myself for this love acts again and get Tak."Zim said that loud so Gir could hear it much to Zim's anger.

"Ohhhh masta is in love, masta is in love, masta is in love." Gir ran threw the whole room. Zim only looked at him annoyed and uninterested.

"GIR STOP IT IMMEDIATLY. DO YOU HEAR ME?" He asked yelling while shaking his fists and with a lot of anger in his voice.

"YEAH." He replied simply.

"Oo-key so now is the base fully repaired?" He asked in his seriously voice.

"Ohhh, NO." He said while starting once again to ran.

"STOP IT FOREVER." He yelled out not wanting any minute of this annoying thing.

"OK. I want a Taco." Gir screamed and ran out of the house directly to Crazy-Tacos.

"Oh that SIR I'll have to fix him some day."He said and walking down his lap and forgot to close his door.

"Once I'll be in love with Tak and have her as my G-Girlfriend I will destroy Dib and destroy Tak as well. Hahahahaha." He laughed evilly like every time.

BOOOOOM

Dib standing there and bound Zim on a wall. "Ahahahaha, who do you want to destroy now Zim? I captured you and now I'll simply have to wait until Tak is in Skool tomorrow." He said in a triumphal pose.

"Hey why don't you bring me to the dissect right now?" He asked a little calmed.

"Well I am for fair playing and now the only thing you can do is wait and-"

"Well I am not fair playing and this was a really miserable way to capture me and anyhow that was just STUPID you FILTH Ball." He yelled at him in his pose and pulled him down.

"You really aren't fair playing but you won't win. YOU HEAR ME YOU NEVER WON'T." He screamed out in his insane and disturbingly voice.

"What ever Dib what ever. GIR get down here and get rid of this Meat Sack I'll have to prepare myself to go to Tak and try to ensnare her. Muhahahaha. He hem." he cleared his throat.

Dib simply sat there and Gir came in and pressed a button to make him fall in a pit. "Bye doggy." He said in his insanely voice.

Zim shook his whole body as if he was going to do something really bad. "Now I'll have to get Tak and ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend. Wheee. COMPUTER how much repaired do you are?" He asked still shaking of his thoughts.

"Well I am repaired to Seventy percent." He explained.

"Ok so can I now connect my PAK with you?" Zim asked full of hope.

"Well yes but I might not repaired enough to catch every memory." The computer explained.

"Silence it doesn't matter I just have to try it." He yelled and connected his PAK with the computer.

"Now search for a sentence in my past. You are a little annoying Smeet." He ordered.

"Two hundred sentences catches." He declared cold.

"Hehe NO not what I said to someone. What somebody called me." He explained.

"That's what I searched." He answered back.

"Ohhh ok search the memory's in which Tak was in and TELL ZIIIM." He commanded.

"Two files found."

"Ok delete the one from yesterday and play the other."

"Delete and Playing..."


	4. Chapter: Tough times never fade quickly

A New Beginning on Earth!

Chapter Four: Tough Times never go by quickly!

**So oh well, how I said I don't like Author notes much but I think right now I'll have to do one. This Chapter plays a day before chapter three. WELL YOU CAN SAY A FEW MOMENTS AFTER THE SECOND, BUT THATS REALLY STINGY ISN'T IT? SO OK.**

* * *

Tak sit there still crying and sobbing. "I'm not in love with such a unworthy little worm. I mean I couldn't no matter how hard I would try. (Hehe she lost a lot of her memory.) And now how can I remind myself to anything I've forgotten Hä." She was so exhausted that she fell asleep immediately.

_Next Day_

She awoke on her floor and glared at everything in her room. "Oh well I think I should join the Skool today before anyone has some doubts." She stood up and looked at her watch. "Oh I've an hour before I have to go well let's see if I can remind myself with something." She tried with just thinking about Zim but she couldn't the only thing she thought was how much of an idiot he is and how much she hated him.

"Maybe I just have to see or hear something that reminds me, and I have an hour right? Let's see what kind of shows this humans have." She said and walked towards her TV.

She turned it on and after fifteen minutes she got bored of wath this Pig-smelly's liked to watch. "Oh they can't even make a good show right? Mhhh maybe I have to watch some teenager love thingy show. Oh well tallest Red said love acts, I give it a try."

She switched to some love shows and after a minute. She found what she looked for. A girl sit there while her boyfriend heading for something to drink while another boy came to her and she remembered. "Oh...what? I can remember. I am the best. YES."

Flashback

She saw how Zim walked away for something to drink and Skoo came to her. Tak looked really disgusted of what Skoo just said. He said that she loved Zim and she should love him. "What No I don't love this-" But Skoo went on because it was just a memory.

"Come on you are still mad at me, when I called you ugly?"

Tak just shrieked and said in a tone as if she was about to slash his ass. "OHH No you don't called me that mhhh I would kill you if it wasn't a memory. Oh and if Zim was my boyfriend where is he to prote-."

"Because if you don't leave immediately, I will punch you in your ugly, slimy face again." Zim said from behind them both.

"WOW I never imagine such thing from Zim, he did love me, didn't he?" It was then when she saw how happy she was in the past how perfect everything seemed and only because of Zim?

She started crying and with that the memory closed and she hit the floor. "Why-why must this be, why must this always happen to me I am not that bad. I don't care if I loved him but why had this to end it just made everything complicated and it hurts too." She cried an half hour. She looked then at her watch and decided to go to Skool. She calmed herself a bit and headed straight after Skool.

_At Skool_

Tak sat down at her seat in class and glared to Zim who happens to glared the whole time at her. 'What is going on with him he looks the whole time to me? Maybe he remembered as well. I'll have to ask him at lunch I simply have to.' She thought and stared back at Ms. Bitters and listen to her doom lecture.

_At Lunch_

She saw Zim sitting on a Seat alone. 'That's it that's the perfect moment I'll have to ask him now.' She went on but was stopped by something she hadn't aspected.

"Oh where are you going Tak? You weren't going to Zim, were you? No stay with me and I'll give you the world and everything else your little heart want's. So I wanted to ask you. Would you go out with me?" Dib asked and hold her wrist.

"..." She began to look mad and answered. "Does every boy at this planet going insane?" She slapped him in the face and headed straight for Zim.

"Zim I wanted to ask you if-" She began but was cut by Zim who answered.

"Yeah I wanted to ask you as well. Ehamm...do you...w-wanna g-go out...with me?" He asked shyly in a cute voice even for Tak.

She looked lovely and happy. 'He asking me shyly for that maybe he still loves me?' She thought to herself but remind herself what she wanted to ask. "Yeah that's great but...eh why does every boy in this Skool wants to go out with me?" She asked in a surprised voice.

"Wait who asked you too?" He asked very seriously.

"Well the Dib but what I was going to ask...HEY." She yelled as he past by at her and went straight after Dib.

"What do you think you are doing Dib?" He asked really mad and a little broken.

"Well right now I am eating so...yes exactly that." He said looking really annoyed.

"Not now. Why do you asked Tak out for a Date you never had a chance and she wants to go out with me so-" He said looking victoriously.

"I never said that, I said that was great but I'll have to ask you something-" She began but was cut by Zim like before.

"See she said it was great. I am so good, well and now. SWEET VICTORY FOR ZIIIIM." He yelled and went away. "Oh and Tak?" He said a little sweet.

"Yeah?" She asked a little to girly for herself.

"YOUR FACE IS STUPID. HAHAHAHA. I AM ZIIIM." He yelled and went back into the class.

"Oh what a dork. but at least I don't have to ask him if he remembers or not it's obviously he don't." She said and went away.

"What was THAT?" Dib asked as he stood up and went to the toilet.

_AT Tak's base_

"Uhh I fell...better? Maybe. Well I think I had enough for today from everything. So this love shows weren't that bad, let's watch a few of them." She said while sitting down at her couch. She relaxed herself and went on watching the shows.

She saw a woman who pulled her mate closer to her and kissed him.

_Flashback_

"What another, hey where am I? I never saw that before." She said while looking at everything in the room it was the barracked when they were trained as an Invader.

She saw that she was kissing Zim and most of all she enjoyed it. "What on Irk? I REALLY KISSED THIS IDIOTIC WIMP?" She said in horror and walked slightly back. "BUT why do I look happy?" She asked more whispering.

_End Flashback_

She began crying again but was interrupted by a sudden noise. "...MEMORY UNLOCKED..." She heard that and jumped up in surprise and fear.

"What was that and why do my implantation hurt so much." Her implantation was broken and her PAK was slightly smoking of the crash a few days before and because of her memorys.

"COMPUTER, Run a scan if an intruder is in the base." She ordered while holding her head in hurt.

"SCANNING...No intruder found." The computer said emotionless.

"IMPOSSIBLE, I heard something." She yelled mad at her computer.

"Well I could locate where the noise came from." He hissed back.

"Well do so." She commanded.

"Noise came from your PAK." He yelled and disappeared in the wall where he came from.

"What my PAK what was it...Memory unlocked what does this mean?" She asked confused. "Maybe I am able to think of something before operation Impending doom." She said and then a projector came out of her PAK and showed her the things she had forgotten just like a movie.

She saw how Zim hold her hand in the jungle at her training days. She saw how they cuddled at the thunder in the jungle, she saw how he beat up Skoo after he called Tak ugly. What made her to be honest really impressed. She saw everything what he done for her, that she loved him and that he loved her as well. Now she started crying, really long and intensive.

But then she saw something she would never expected she saw how he put a ring on her finger and she cried of happiness. "We where also engaged. I I c-can't believ-" She started crying once more and this time really long. "Why had this to end?" She said.

She then looked up once againg to see or especially hear something she would get him for. "...I will never leave you alone." Zim said while holding her on a boat and cuddling with her.

Tak saw how she plucked his shirt and asked him directly in his ruby eyes. "Promise?"

He directly looked back in her eyes and answered. "Promise."

That was to much for her she collapsed on the floor and sobbed at it. "That was ONE BIG LIE ZIM." She yelled and crawled to a wall to rest her back on it. "You where never there for me and so right now."

_At Zim's house_

"MHM that was a good day Gir. You should have seen her face after I messed up with her it was delicious." He said in his Zim pose while Gir was heading straight after him.

"BUT MASTA don't you think she want's revenge after this? I mean she is your most hated enemy and you ruined her live and I think it wouldn't help if you mess up with her more." He said while looking straight up into Zim's eyes.

"Uhhh" Zim was dumbfounded after what he just said he didn't expected that Gir could say something smart like that. "Well...maybe...BUT I AM NOT AFRAID OF THAT WOMEN. YOU HEAR ME...YOU LYING." He yelled but Gir just stood there watching him.

"...T-T-TACOS." He yelled and ran out of the door without his disguise on.

"I'll have to fix him in a few days but then again its kinda funny. Hehe TACOS?" He said and went to the elevator. "COMPUTER, bring me down to the TV-Room I wanna watch what you had for me yesterday. That squirrel-robot I knew I shouldn't make one it only breaking things like the TV yesterday." HE said while the computer turned on some music to drown him. Not wanting to hear his noise any longer.

"H-Hey don't drown me like that and take me down before I replace your brain with another." He threatened with anger and seriously in his voice.

"So if you do, you would just break something and Gir would be the computer again." He said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"_I had so much to repair after this accident_...BUT ANYHOW NOW DO AS I ORDERED YOU." He yelled while thinking. 'Wait a minute didn't I heard that before?' He asked himself while the computer shouted.

"SO ARE YOU GONNA GET DOWN HERE NOW OR DON'T?" He asked with anger in his voice.

"Okay okay relax yourself." He said while walking in the elevator and heading down to the TV-Room.

Once you was down he got out and went to the Screen. "Play it." Zim commanded and sat down on the couch in front of the TV.

"Running the playing process..." The computer said in a harsh metal voice.

Zim looked straight and concentrated at the TV. And then it showed how Zim and Tak holding each other and went away form the older Irken academy. First he was shocked but then...he was even more shocked and yelled at the TV.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE I-I Can't love this, this, yeah this whatever I deny it I simply can't."

"COULD YOU PLEAS SHUT YOUR FACE AND CONTINUE WATCH THE SCREEN? I am sure it is going to make sense after you watched it." The computer explained.

He groaned and continued to watch the screen.

Flashback

"Hey little Smeet, you wanna go to the park, so Tak can carry you like the little annoying Smeet you are?" Skoo said and everybody who standing behind him laughed so much they actually cried.

Zim saw how mad he was and so was he. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE ALMIGHTY ZIIIIM. I WOULD PUNCH YOU BUT-" He said and realized that something hit Skoo already. He looked at the screen really confused.

"HA See nobody plays with Z-" He grinned but it was fast removed with a surprised expression of hate.

It was Tak who beat Skoo up. "No that's impossible that's simply is." He yelled with anger in his voice and was about to punch the screen when he heard.

"What's wrong with my little Zimmy huh?" Tak asked while petting his head.

Zim looked even more surprised of what he just saw.

"End of Memory." The computer groaned and chuckled of what he just saw.

"SILENCE." He ordered. Zim only stood there and touched the screen as if he wished to see it again and again.

"Now...you love Tak that's funny I'll have to go tell Gir." The computer laughed.

"YOU LYING, THIS IS A LIE. AND-" He was going to yell a lot since the computer couldn't stand this just five minutes he shut down the lights in the room and shutting himself down. At least in the TV-Room.

Zim didn't notice that the lights were out he just continued with his yelling but soon he was interrupted by an Intruder alarm.

"INTRUDER AT THE DOOR." The computer explained.

"OH of course right now. Fine I am going to get up."

He said and went to the elevator...

* * *

**Well that was a chapter huh? YEAH I am sorry for the long stop but I had to do stuff. Did that sound pervert? Well I am not.**

**That was one of my favorite chapters and I will post the next in a few days. Well see ya.**


	5. Chapter: A long lost love

A New Beginning on Earth!

Chapter Five: A long lost Love !

Zim rose up to the house-level of his base and went to the door.

"Hello." He said with an annoyed expression at his face as he saw who stands at his door. "DIB." He yelled and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yeah it's me DIB, now you maybe made Tak to go out with you, but you will suffer if you mess with her. Do you hear me SUFFER." HE yelled and narrowed his eyes as well.

"Uhh okaayyy, BUT I didn't go out with her our bet was that she WOULD go with one of us. We never said I had to. Oh and put some time aside for tomorrow because tomorrow is the day your disturbing large head will be destroyed. Muhahahaha." He said and went back in his house.

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" Dib yelled and ran away to his house.

"Hehe this DIB, I can't wait until his head is removed with a normal one. That will be...Pretty." He said in a changed voice as if he was Gir. Then he went to the elevator. "COMPUT-" He began but was cut by the next door bell.

"(sighed), why does every pig-smelly wonna come to ZIIIM, WHY?" He yelled while he made his way to the door and opened it just to see nobody.

"Häh? But mhh, COMPUTER! Run a scan at the door-" He began but was cut once more to hear something very soft. "What's that noise?" He asked whispering.

Zim had begun to walk into the direction of the noise it came near and near until he realized it was crying and it came from the other side of his fence.

He jumped to the other side while he screamed. "WHO DARES TO SCREAM IN FRONT OF THE HOUSE OF ZIIIIIM?" He asked with his eyes closed not seeing anyone.

As nobody answered he opened them and saw Tak looking sad and mad at the same time at him. Then she looked back at her knees which happened to be pressed against her body and her face.

He was about to laugh but realized something. Irken Invaders could never cry it was impossible. Which made him a little curios. "Why is the Tak-beast crying in front of the house of Ziiim?" He asked with a soft voice almost carrying and helping.

She rose up and was about to leave as Zim grabbed her wrist. "What do you want Zim?" She asked still very soft and hurt.

"I want to know whats wrong with you." Zim asked in the same voice as before.

"You don't remember do you?" Tak asked full of hope.

"What?" He asked idiotic.

She began to get really mad and pushed him into his base. She slapped him at his face and punched him even harder. He was about to fight back but was cut by her how she fall in his arms and down at the floor.

'Oh mother of Irk what now?' He asked himself while he went down to her hugging her slightly.

"You-you promised it." She said in tears and slight punches against Zim's chest.

"I promised nothing to you TAK." He defended his self.

"Yes you did you promised me you would never leave me alone. But where were you as my live got ruined? Where were you as I was trapped at planet dirt? Where were you as my pod was in outer space? And where were you yesterday the day I needed you the most? Where my live got crashed in pieces and I had nowhere to go except of your base." She cried and fell to the floor sobbing on it.

"That, that sounds horrible but what does everything have to do with me besides that with outer space and your ruined live?" He asked dumbfounded.

"You want to know why? Because we were in love that's why." She yelled still crying at the floor.

"What I would never fell in love with anyone and surely not with such an ugly rat called Invader like-" He yelled but was punched in his face and this time hard.

"DON'T CALL ME UGLY EVER AGAIN. Uhh and in the past you would have punched everyone who dared to speak to me in such way." She said calmer but still sobbing. "I want you back Zim but the only way is that I remove something in your PAK and as everyone knows an Irk must agree with that before anyone can do something with his PAK." She explained.

"Why would I let you do something to my PAK. The whole time we know you just lied to me." He answered back.

"No not always, I didn't lied to you always and I can prove it." She said and went to the screen. "Computer, call the massive."

"Ähmmm NO. Commander voice not detected." The Computer yelled metallic.

"ZIM could you please tell your computer that I am the commander?" She asked still shaking from before.

"Fine computer she is the commander and now call the massive." He demanded.

"Call the massive..." The computer shouted as usually.

"What now Zim and...Tak?" Red said surprised.

"Well I don't know this-" Zim began but was cut once more from Tak.

"Greetings my tallest, please would you be so kind and tell Zim that his "mission" is a lie?" She asked while she saluted.

"Oh that well...I knew this would come. So if YOU ask us it means you remember and you want him back, so well we destroyed your live it would be just fair. Ok now Zim, Tak's right you are a defective and your mission is a lie the only reason why we didn't killed you is that you impressed us at our first meeting but it seems we made you defective." Purple said while Zim's eyes grew bigger.

"Yeah and I should mention that I maybe...I don't know...ähhm locked your memory." Red added.

"WHAT?" Tallest Purple, Tak and even Zim asked.

"Yeah see if I hadn't blocked your memory you would be in love once more and we surely wouldn't have the perfect Invaders but we messed your PAK up a bit...I guess and you would have killed us for taking you and broke your love. The only thing I can say is sorry. BUT I can help you a bit...COMPUTER unlock the memory of Zim's and Tak's PAK." He ordered.

Two large metal arms immediately came out of the wall and connected with Zim's and Tak's Pak. "Hey wait, what's?" Zim asked but went blank to avoid some problems while his memory's got unlocked the same for Tak.

Two minutes after That Zim and Tak got out of their artificial sleep and looked each other in their eyes.

"So do you remember?" Tak asked afraid of a negative answer.

"Y-yes I remember everything." He said and was attacked by a pair of arms wrapping around his neck. A soft pair of lips also made contact with his.

"Thank you." She said while resting her head on his chest.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"You remembered, that for." She said while closing her eyes and cuddling tighter to him.

"And thank you for not giving me up." He said also cuddling and pressing against her tighter. It was a perfect and romantic moment which seemed to never end as.

"Ähhem we just wanted to excuse us again and end the transmission." Purple said but before he could even look at a soldier to cut the transmission Zim got in front of his TV againg and yelled.

"But first you gonna listen to me and you gonna listen carefully OK? Good now you did this to us and I know that NOW but if I am going to see you again I will not only destroy you. If I'm done with you no one will even remember you. Did I make myself clear enough for some idiots called "leaders" like you." He said with so much anger and venom in his voice no one dared to speak everyone looked shocked at him only Tak smiled at him.

"I can understand what you feel but do not ever dare to speak to us in such respect less tone. But we will leave you alone but for your respect less words you are not allowed to come back to Irk or to any other planet which serves the Irken empire." Red said and ended the transmission.

As Tak was sure the transmission was cut she jumped on Zim and psuhed him down to the ground. "You make me so hot if you speak like that it makes you sound like a commander." She said while rubbing her body against his making him smile.

"Yeah I am awesome aren't I?" Zim asked waiting for an answer.

"Oh you are." Tak said while rolling her eyes and standing up from the ground. She held out a hand and lifted him up so they both stood. She took his hand and walked in front of him to the elevator.

In the elevator they kissed each other really relish. And he smiled down at her. "Looks like I am not anymore the little Zimmy huh?" He asked teasingly.

"You are still short, short in your mind and besides I just have to call you my great Zimmy you would like that don't you?" She asked playfully.

"Of course the almighty Zim likes that very much." He explained and giving her a hug and a long kiss which involved invading her mouth with his tongue.

The two tongues were wrestling playfully and with relish as both Zim and Tak pushed away for breathing.

Tak recognized first that they reached lower levels. She took his hand and leaded him to his bed. They went down and Zim gave her a refreshed promise. "I won't leave you alone ever again and I won't let anyone separate us ever again." He said smiling and enjoying every of her touches as well as she enjoyed his.

"I am sure you won't but I'll get you for your first promise to me." She said while rubbing once again her body on his.

"I make it up to you, I swear." He said now liking her neck and kissing it, making her giggle uncontrolled.

She smiled as she heard him saying that then she set free from his liking and kissing and glared down at his pants. "That's gonna be fun."

And then they both loved each other a few hours and finally fell asleep.

'I never let anyone take you away from me my love.' Zim thought and kissed her on her forhead which made her smilling. She got tighter to him as well he smiled as well before he fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah that's one. That was my last chapter for a few more days because I am going to make some one shots but I will continue to write on that one. Have a nice day guys.**


End file.
